tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Winter
Dr. Winter is TF2 Medic who reform BLK mercenary team to become the head of 66th Magic Fortress, often nickname Snow Headmistress. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty, and planning to serve as one of the villains in short story, Sins of Authorities. Her theme is Blazblue OST - Lust Sin Origin Dr. Isa Medi Snow is an artificial human and adopted daughter of Dr. Christian. She was created to be first artificial human a week before the genocide of Cult of Undead since she was a child. Dr. Christian did everything he could to save Isa by hiding her in the closet. Before the horde could find her, Scoutsy rescued her from the attack and shield her from massive explosion from Payload bomb. Miraculously, Scoutsy transferred her magical power to Isa subconsciously before she left Isa in TF Industries and joining the seven heroes to defeat Cosmo. After Cult of Undead was sealed, Isa begin to be treated as lab rat after she discovered her magic and rapid age. Isa was abused and locked in the solitary confinement before she was freed from The Judge. When the Judge took over the world, he took Isa under his wing and helping her fast growth to the halt eventually learn her magic long enough to become the Head of 66th Magic Fortress Division, also known to be reformed BLK team mercenaries with magic powers. Eventually she helps her new-found power to defend the world from dangerous threat. Appearance Dr. Winter is a BLK female medic wearing Noble Hatter’s Violet Grimm Hatte and RED Merc’s Pride Scarf . She also occasionally wears her blue Waterlogged Lab Coat Bruiser’s Bandanna represent the nature of her power. Personality & Behaviours Dr. Winter often seen as serious and determine, but cold and cynical underneath her serious demeanour. She is also known to be idealistic for her own belief in honor, but completely against strong desire of justice as she believes it never exist but only cowards and immoral even to certain person so-called justice, making her shades of grey in general. She's also very strict when it comes to combat and often questioned Peggy's desire for her strong sense of justice. Despite her cold nature, Dr. Winter shown to be honorable in combat as she lets Peggy fight her in sword fight over her magic, making her a duelist over average magician. Powers & Abilities *Artificial Human Physiology – While she’s artificial human, she possesses enhance strength, durability and speed. Thanks to Judge, Isa’s age finally slow down, allowing her more than enough time to develop her own fighting style through snow magic. *Decelerate Aging – Despite her age finally slow down, Isa also discovered her gene was created from elves that have ability to live longer than human. While Isa doesn’t have their feature, but she has their vitality. *Snow Magic – While ice magic seems to be her base attack, Isa able to extend her ability through an ice magical weather staff resemble Merasmus’s staff known as Rudolf by pet name, creating her own unique style of snow magic. With snow magic, she can summon hailstorm of icicles raining down like arrows and iceberg to bury her victim within. Her staff also allow to morph into ice Festive Eyelander sword (sometimes summoning her ice buckler) for close range. This allow her sword to hit her opponent while freezing them into ice resemble spy-cicle effect. She also can summon numerous ice balls and shards as non lethal projectile and freeze her opponent with her staff. When things get rough, she can cover her own body like ice and use as armor protection. This allow her to focus on defence than offense. Her other skill in ice magic also allow her to create ice bears, crocodile or shark to fight by her side, making her defense over offense. *Enhance Swordsmanship – Dr. Winter is highly proficient with her sword and buckler. However, her fighting style often toying her opponent by keeping her defence long enough for them to worn out, leaving her retaliate in vicious offense. Faults & Weakness *Magic limitation – Isa’s magic has her own limitation including her staff. If her magic runs low, her staff eventually transform to regular staff until fully recovery like rechargeable battery. In addition, her power is no nearer than Jury, whom is far over her league as primal ice user. Unlike her counterpart, Medizard, Dr. Winter will be vulnerable if her staff being separate from her. Luckily, her staff is unbreakable due to special spell that bound to her more than weapon. Despite this, her magic can drain faster than her counterpart due to her advance magic that had yet to master. *Fire – Like many ice users, fire can easily melt her ice attack. However, she doesn't need backpack to maintain constant cold temperature as her staff can absorb heat energy. Thanks to genetic enhancement as artificial human, Dr. Winter enable to resist fire attack up to first 5 seconds, causing her reduce five to ten percent damage from afterburn. *Inexperience – Due to her age as artificial human, her inexperience served her unique downfall with other Freaks as she isn't accomplish much of the fighter compare to her counterpart, who enable to control the battlefield in combat. Trivia *While Dr. Winter reveals to be dimensional counterpart of Medizard , her father reveals to be alternate version of Christian Brutal Sniper. Unlike the counterpart, her father is a scientist discovered artificial human instead of serial killer in Freak World. Thus, making her origin become different from Medizard besides gender-change. **It's also notable that Dr. Winter is polar opposite to her dimensional counterpart when it comes to their motives in comparison. **Her other notable difference to her counterpart is her combat style is more vicious and relies on defense as best chance to go for offense, making her less versatile and straightfoward in skill set. *Under close combat, Isa’s fighting style prefer to fight with sword and buckler reference to ancient European martial arts, Royal Armouries Ms. I.33. Peggy also incorporate with those fighting style in longsword guard while dueling with Isa on stand still. *While she can summon iceberg out of thin air, this isn’t actual iceberg as she concentrates her energy to create one. *Dr. Winter may appear to be mid 30s, she’s 3 years old as artificial human due to rapid age progress. However, Judge’s perfection helps her mature faster as person. Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Female monsters Category:BLK Team Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Blade Users